


The Heart Still Be As Loving

by Snowfilly1



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Past Doctor / Jack, Romance, Sad Jack Harkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfilly1/pseuds/Snowfilly1
Summary: He never meant to break Jack’s heart. He never meant to fall in love with River. The Eleventh Doctor, his wife and a meeting with an old, old friend.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	The Heart Still Be As Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing my slow transfer of old fics from various sites to this account. Written late 2014, posted early 2015. 
> 
> Title take from Lord Bryson’s ‘We’ll go no more a-roving.’

Jack's pleased to see them. Of course he is. He always is. Even the regeneration doesn't faze him, although a look of loss crosses his face for a moment. The Doctor's not surprised; he's being wearing that look himself lately.

Jack greets River well enough; smiles with his heart as well as with his damnably pretty face. The Doctor's hearts ache on his behalf, but they manage to be civil. They chat, they laugh, they remember and plan.

They don't hug. It's the first time that Jack's willingly stayed away from him and all three of them know why. It's because River sits a little too close to him, is a little too possessive; for the first time, the Doctor doesn't think it's 'too much' of anything.

Jack sits with his hands by his sides and keeps smiling. He's polite, he's kind, he fakes being happy and he sees how much it's costing the Captain. And he knows that Jack will never ask, never try to interfere or push for what he wants so badly. He accepts this betrayal as he accepts all the others the Doctor's given him.

At the end of the evening, they all know Jack can't come with them and won't even ask. He doesn't think they'll stay friends after this, and it's almost worthwhile.

They say their farewells. River smiles at them – Amy's smile – and leaves the room. Jack sketches her a salute, then stands. The Doctor stands as well, conscious that the Captain is now taller than him.

Jack's face, his voice, are carefully neutral. 'So, tell me then, Doctor. Why her?'

He can't answer. He doesn't know himself; it's never happened to him before and his first whatever-it-is with River is still in his future. He shrugs. 'I don't know.'

There's no jealousy, no anger. No 'What's so special about her?' Jack nods sorrowfully and that's it. No hope that they will be 'Very happy together.'

Jack doing his hero act again.

They shake hands, they hug and the Doctor sees the moment a little bit of the immortal man dies.


End file.
